Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2016
23:59:39 5 seconds!! 23:59:41 Just do it! 23:59:44 1 23:59:46 YAY 23:59:57 It's 6:59 still 23:59:58 0000Z 00:00:00 Huh 00:00:08 It's out probably 00:00:12 Huh 00:00:16 ;( 00:00:17 http://hypoworld.force-13.com/create.php 00:00:23 (ragequit) 00:00:24 ;( 00:00:26 (ragequit) 00:00:31 Bob this is your fault!! 00:00:40 It says February 15th. 00:00:40 !tell Bobnekaro thanks for jinxing us 00:00:41 Hypercane: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:00:57 But it's UTC, not EST 00:00:57 Srsly guys? 00:00:59 (ragequit) 00:00:59 It's 000 UTC February 15th now 00:01:11 !tell Bobnekaro Hypercane slapped you ;-; :P 00:01:11 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:01:15 heh 00:01:24 (Angry) 00:01:34 #BobsFault 00:01:41 (ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit)(ragequit) 00:01:47 (boom) 00:01:55 (Ragequit) 00:01:56 !tell Bobnekaro it's 7:01 PM and it hasn't stopped saying "Coming Soon". What happened? 00:01:57 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:02:17 !tell Bobnekaro what have you done!!! 00:02:17 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:02:33 !tell Bobnekaro *Slaps you* 00:02:33 Hypercane: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:02:41 everybody send stuff to bob 00:02:46 :p 00:02:54 (Explode) 00:02:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:03:00 (Angry) 00:03:03 !tell Bobnekaro You'd better run... 00:03:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:23 !tell Bobnekaro Are you sure it's the right timezone? 00:03:23 AGirlCalledKeranique: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 00:03:37 (Brb) 00:03:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:42 !updatelogs 00:03:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 49 lines to the page). 00:03:45 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:04:01 /me is angry at Bob and will going to leave chat room 00:04:07 (Brb) 00:04:39 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:04:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:45 Back 00:04:46 Bobnekaro, AGirlCalledKeranique told you: Are you sure it's the right timezone? 00:04:50 Why isn't it there? 00:04:54 (crying) 00:05:12 Bob, what names did you say you wanted to add to HI again? 00:05:14 that chain 00:05:40 @Nkech Douglas, James and Erika 00:05:56 @Bob hopefully you realize you can edit that blog post... 00:06:02 (explode) 00:06:06 Bob, Bill and Billy. (boom) 00:06:08 Ugh... 00:06:15 I told you, the BNWC is accurate (troll) 00:06:22 "It will be done as soon as the music tracks list is gathered." 00:06:27 Okay.. 00:06:30 k 00:06:32 Could that be a couple days... 00:06:36 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CycloneNkechinyer/Hurricane_Idol_Season_9! 00:06:46 @Bob I don't think so 00:06:51 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:55 @Nkech Do you want me to add the names? 00:06:57 I will. 00:06:59 Okay 00:07:01 (brb) 00:07:06 I think I will switch out one name 00:07:13 hi Nkech 00:07:17 @Bob another person's name? 00:07:24 How unfair. 00:07:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:07:38 Is it one of mine 00:07:53 @Nkech My name 00:08:04 I switched out "James" with "Dana" 00:08:08 oh, so your'e removing Alex? 00:08:12 @Bob oh 00:08:48 Hopefully. 00:08:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:01 I would never change anyone else's name. 00:09:13 !say !tell HypotheticalHurricane I has not seen you in 5 weeks 00:09:13 !tell HypotheticalHurricane I has not seen you in 5 weeks 00:09:14 Hypercane Bot: I will tell HypotheticalHurricane your message the next time I see them. 00:09:27 :P 00:09:27 HypotheticalHurricane, Hypercane Bot told you: I has not seen you in 5 weeks 00:09:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:09:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:55 Hey Hype 00:09:59 /me slaps Hypercane 00:10:04 lol 00:10:06 :p 00:10:10 :P 00:10:36 *Bob slapped a clone and it exploded blasting him away* 00:10:41 :P 00:10:50 !say !tell Hypercane Bob did not slap you in the face :P 00:10:50 !tell Hypercane Bob did not slap you in the face :P 00:10:50 Hypercane Bot: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 00:11:32 . 00:11:33 Hypercane, Hypercane Bot told you: Bob did not slap you in the face :P 00:11:33 An Sjmaven edit warning has been issued. 00:11:33 . 00:11:57 Sjmaven is nearing the leaderboard... 00:12:16 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:17 He just got the 5-day edit streak badge 00:12:21 Hey Azure 00:12:21 what place is he in? 00:12:24 27th 00:12:33 cool. 00:12:44 Hyggg 00:12:48 HYGGGGGGGG 00:12:54 What? 00:13:00 рq 00:14:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:58 This is ticking me of a рretry large amount... 00:17:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:08 @Hype did they say how long it might take? 00:17:12 !updatelogs 00:17:13 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 40 lines to the page). 00:17:25 The guy doesn't really know.. 00:17:27 Вy the 15th 00:18:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:37 What in the FISH DID I DO THAT TIME!? 00:18:38 !say anything 00:18:38 anything 00:18:44 !say Azure u nub 00:18:45 Azure u nub 00:18:50 Oh, nvm, it's a school for a Native American tribe. 00:18:57 Dont 00:19:00 blame 00:19:04 ме 00:19:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:29 HEHEHEHEHEHE 00:19:32 Well I bet it will be done by tomorrow. 00:19:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:19:48 I hope it is done TONIGHT. 00:19:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:50 I am impatient 00:19:59 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 00:20:06 (back) 00:20:26 (boom) My Head just exploded with impatience. 00:20:35 !updatelogs 00:20:37 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 00:21:12 Guys 00:21:16 I'm getting a lot of stuff 00:21:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:21:16 :P 00:21:37 It loaded? @ AGCK 00:21:50 nvm 00:21:50 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:59 ;( COME ON 00:22:11 ...WINTER WEATHER ADVISORY IN EFFECT FROM 5 PM MONDAY TO 7 AM EST TUESDAY... THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE IN BINGHAMTON HAS ISSUED A WINTER WEATHER ADVISORY FOR A WINTRY MIX...WHICH IS IN EFFECT FROM 5 PM MONDAY TO 7 AM EST TUESDAY. * LOCATIONS...MUCH OF CENTRAL NEW YORK, AND ALL OF NORTHEAST PENNSYLVANIA. * HAZARD TYPES...SNOW AND FREEZING RAIN. * ACCUMULATIONS...SNOW TOTALS OF 2 TO 5 INCHES...ALONG WITH THE POTENTIAL FOR A THIN COATING OF ICE. * TIMING...LIGHT SNOW IS EXPECTED TO DEVELOP OVER NORTHEAST PENNSYLVANIA AND SULLIVAN COUNTY NEW YORK LATE MONDAY AFTERNOON, CLOSE TO 5 PM. SNOW WILL SPREAD NORTHWARD INTO CENTRAL NEW YORK EARLY MONDAY EVENING, MAINLY FROM 5 TO 8 PM. STEADY SNOW WILL MIX WITH RAIN AND FREEZING RAIN LATER MONDAY EVENING, MOSTLY AFTER MIDNIGHT. A TRANSITION TO PLAIN RAIN IS THEN ANTICIPATED BY DAYBREAK TUESDAY, AS TEMPERATURES CLIMB ABOVE FREEZING. 00:22:21 It's 21 minutes past 7 already 00:22:25 flood 00:22:26 Come on, my school district, close school, and come on Force Thirteen with the season maker 00:22:28 Sorry @Hype 00:22:35 it's fine 00:22:51 how much longer do I have to wait... ;( 00:23:06 Well, if you need something to do, use the season animator on scratch 00:23:21 The snow should start fairly soon. 00:23:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:04 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:23 !tell WCPSS Close school 00:24:23 Bobnekaro: I will tell WCPSS your message the next time I see them. 00:24:44 !tell SCDSB SCROO YOO 00:24:44 AzureAzulCrash: I will tell SCDSB your message the next time I see them. 00:25:30 Bill Nye the scienenenenenenenen HMM. 00:25:34 I'm so impatient. 00:25:38 (Error) 00:25:48 At this time, I will have to get up at 6AM tomorrow with no season maker. (crying) 00:26:08 I'm waiting on you force 13... 00:26:33 ^ 00:26:54 ^ 00:27:09 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:12 Hey Logan 00:27:17 Bad news...no season maker yet 00:27:19 YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 999999999999997965698699676795687999 YEARS F13!!!!!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:27:22 ;( 00:27:31 Calm Down, Azure. 00:27:34 ^ 00:27:49 I was parodying the early "grounded" comments by WCE. 00:27:53 !ignore Force_Thirteen 00:27:54 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring Force_Thirteen. 00:28:02 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:28:04 !ignore Force Thirteen 00:28:07 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:12 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 00:28:17 what did I do that time 00:28:23 Oh wait 00:28:31 @Azure I think you have to be chat mod or higher to use the ignore command 00:28:33 its only chatmods 00:28:38 /: 00:28:41 :): 00:28:50 :(:(:(:(:(:):):):):) 00:28:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:28:54 sorry 00:29:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:29:05 ;) looks CREEPY 00:29:32 really? All of those sad faces? 00:29:42 /me points magic wand at Nkech and turns him into a glider from Conways Game of life 00:29:46 Oops 00:29:56 Necst* 00:30:05 :p autocorrect 00:30:08 LOL 00:30:27 /me points it at a glider and turns it into a LWSS 00:31:26 Nkech 00:31:32 yes? 00:31:40 We gotta make a horror movie like Poxels 00:31:43 Pixels* 00:31:49 called Life 00:31:53 no thanks. 00:32:02 I meant the wiki :p 00:32:10 or at least me xD 00:32:19 our wiki isn't a horror movie 00:32:28 then it would be a rated R wiki 00:33:12 The wiki making a pixels kind movie 00:33:27 Where video games come to life and destroy everything 00:33:29 :p 00:33:52 In this case it is Conways Game of Life 00:34:22 Oh no that would be bad? 00:35:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:23 Hi Sassmaster 00:35:27 hi Nkech 2016 02 15